The present invention is directed to novel N-hydroxyamides, N-hydroxythioamides, N-hydroxyureas, and N-hydroxythioureas substituted by a di-tertiary-butyl(hydroxy)phenyloxy- or thioalkylene residue which are selective, potent inhibitors of 5-lipoxygenase enzyme, whereby they are useful as antiinflammatory, antiarthritic, and antiallergy agents.
European Patent Publication No. 405 788 describes di-tertiary-butyl(hydroxy)phenylthio substituted hydroxamic acid derivatives for treating arteriosclerosis by inhibiting LDL (Low Density Lipoprotein). Although the publication notes utilities for inflammation, allergies, and the like, there is no indication of the compounds having 5-lipoxygenase inhibiting activity.
Indole, benzofuran, and benzothiophene N-hydroxyamides, thioamide, urea, and thiourea derivatives are described in European Patent Publication No. 279 263 as lipoxygenase inhibiting compounds. On the other hand, 3,5-di-tertiarybutyl(hydroxy)phenyl thioethers as specific 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,755,524 and 4,857,558.
Thus, the combination of 3,5-di-tertiary-butyl(hydroxy)phenyl group with N-hydroxyamides, thioamides, ureas, or thioureas as selective 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors has not been taught.